This invention relates to new and useful improvements in electric fences, gates or the like, particularly fences or gates which are designed to be used to separate livestock in a crowded area.
Electric fences or gates are well known for their ability to separate livestock, but in a crowded area, a totally exposed electrode, as conventionally used, punishes indiscriminately and in crowded areas, animals will fear to enter that portion of the pen where the electrode is exposed.
This is important when designing an animal confinement system with an exposed scraper inasmuch as the animal will receive frequent and indiscriminate punishment so that they will not use the portion of the pen near the scraper where the exposed electrode is used.
However, under normal circumstances it is desirable to provide a semi-shielded electrode which will only operate to deter the animal if it places its head under the gate or fence or attempts to crawl under the gate or fence.
Prior art devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,023,835, 2,376,630, 2,540,562, 2,711,037 and 3,747,897, but none of these teach the discriminate use of a deterrent electrode.